The Boy of Time
by Jss2141
Summary: With the power of time by his side, Izuku will work to become a hero that no one has ever seen. One that no one can predict. I do not own My Hero Academia or Dragon Ball Super. Serious yet calm Izuku. 4/5/18- New shipping: Tsuyu Asui
1. The Power of Jump

In a world where the super powered or "quirked" rule a majority of the planet, the 20% left without powers are looked down upon and treated less than human. This can be said for a 5 year old boy with greenish black hair running from a trio of bullies. One of which was his former "best friend," a boy with spiky, ash blonde hair by the name of Bakugo Katsuki.

"Get back here, Deku! I'm not done with you yet!" he shouted as he ran after Izuku.

Izuku didn't listen and keep running when he approached a intersection of traffic with the light about to change. He needed to run faster, he needed to make it past the traffic, and get to the safety of his home. The sign of the crosswalk was down to 3 seconds as Izuku was closing in, it didn't look like he would make it until,

"I have to make it, I gotta make it!" he said as he ran to the crosswalk as the time was now down to one second as he reached the edge. And with a mighty yell, Izuku screamed, "PLEASE LET ME MAKE IT!"

In that instant, the world around Izuku seemed to crack and change into multiple colors as he continued to run. He stopped for a second as the world returned to normal, he looks around and sees he's on the other side of the crosswalk and the cars were driving by. Izuku was shocked and looked around, wondering what just happened. He then came to the only logical explanation as he look at his hands.

"Was that...my quirk?" Izuku asked with a mix of shock and excitement. The thing that he lacked, made him stand out, and caused him pain for over a year was now in his possession. He would've celebrated if it wasn't for the bullies that were waiting for the traffic to die down. Izuku then ran home to tell his mother the good news and as he ran, he got in practice on using it. When he arrived, Izuku saw his mom sitting on the couch watching tv and ran to her.

"Mom!" he said as he hugged by leg.

"Oh, welcome home, Izuku. You seem to be in a great mood." Inko said as she picked him up and hugged him.

"I'm in a great mood, I unlocked my quirk today!" Izuku said with a smile.

Inko was surprised by this and asked, "Really and what is it?"

"I tried it out on the way home and came up with a theory on what it is." he said as he continues. "I call it "Time Jump," it lets me move forward in time. The reason why I know is because I passed by a runner in the park and asked to borrow his timer."

"Really?" Inko asked.

"Yeah, I learned that my limit is 0.5 seconds but if I use it too much, it puts a strain on my body." said Izuku.

"Oh my!" Inko said as she places a hand over her mouth.

"But what's important, I can do it! I can make my dream come true!" he said as he hugged his mother.

Though the payback for his quirk worried her, Inko was happy for her son to finally have what she thought she failed to give him. She hugged him back as he visuallize his future, a future where he is a great hero.


	2. The New Izuku

**IcyHeart12: Thank you.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks and I'll have Izuku use a Hit's style.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Actually, Hit skips time but due to his impressive speed, it seems like he stops time.**

 **Interviner: I didn't give him all of Hit's abilities but you'll see when it in due time.**

 **Guest 2: Sorry man but I'm no miracle worker.**

 **Hit of Universe 6: Maybe but I think I'll just stick with Hit's style.**

 **Amaterasu: Again, I'm no miracle worker. and I may just give Izuku Hit's fighting style**

 **Divine above question: Thank you and will do.**

 **Guest 3: I was thinking of giving Izuku a serious personality but your idea is even better. And thanks for the compliments.**

Timeskip: 10 years.

A lot has changed for Izuku since the awakening of his quirk and Izuku himself has change as well. After his "Time Jump" was awakened, he needed a way to hone it and use it properly, so after some research and planning, Izuku found a gym to train in. The men who ran it was an old boxer and a former runner who held the world record in track before the birth of quirks. With both their help Izuku's trainers, he pushed body to it's limits and beyond to master and utilize his quirk. After many years of working under them, Izuku now possessed the skills of a professional boxer, the highest speed a human can run(27-28mph), and a body that most full grown men would envy but those wasn't the only things he studied, he also learned of the human body's pressure points and combined this information with his boxing and speed, creating a new, non lethal form of combat. Another change to Izuku was his personality, having become a deadly serious yet relaxed kind of person, keeping a stone face and barley reacting to things that would make most people scream at the top of their lungs but all in all, Izuku was content with his life and actually liked the person he grew into.

He was someone fearless, confident, and strong. Everything he lacked as a child until his quirk came along. We now see gaze upon a classroom where Izuku had his face in his hero notebook, instead of focusing on the class but due to certain news, no one was paying attention. For it had just been announced that not only Bakugo, Izuku's childhood bully, had applied for the best hero school in the country but Izuku had applied as well. The class fell silent as no one knew what to say about this develpoment, thinking that someone of Izuku's prowess was becoming a hero, made the class feel sorry for any villain that dared to tangle with him. Nothing happened until Bakugo tried to assault the boy.

"Fucking Deku!" he shouted as he tried to slam the desk Izuku was sitting at with his explosion quirk.

This course of action failed due to Izuku activating his own quirk, jumping forawrd in time as Izuku got out of his seat and held up his arms in front of his face while putting his left foot back, he then struck Bakugo's chest, stomach, chin, and face. After this course of action was complete, Izuku sat back in his original spot before time flowed normal again and Bakugo was sent flying to the front of the classroom, slamming into the teachers desk.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" asked Izuku as he look up from his notebook. "Your ego and temper blind you to the obvious truth, and we all know a hero has to overcome his weaknesses before becoming great."

Izuku then returned to his notebook as the class just stared in shock as Bakugo was getting up from the ground with a look of rage on his face. The ash blonde would've attaked again if it wasn't for the bell, signalling the end of the school day. The class overcame the shock at it's sound as Izuku was gathering his things and walking to the door, thinking about the upcoming U.A. Entrance Exam and all that awaited in his future.

* * *

 **Side Note: Potential Hero Costume and Name**

 **Name: Jumper**

 **Costume: gray trench coat with a hood, black shirt and black jeans with gray combat boots.**


	3. Beatdown and Escape

**OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17: Thank you.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks and, I had the first time skip down from Izuku's perceptive but if the readers want it done the other way, whatever.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Thank you.**

 **C.J: It's alright, I'll keep the time jump to just a jump, the idea for Izuku and his feelings is an interesting one, and I've seen that death battle. Also, nice names but they sound arrogant.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks.**

 **Guest 3: I think I'll just keep it gray and black.**

 **Guest 4: Interesting but only if they see each other during the USJ invasion.**

 **IcyHeart12: Thank you, on both.**

 **Kamencolin: Eh, it's a work in progress.**

 **MIKE202303: Thank you and I'll try.**

 **Kuunokuu: No need to be so blunt Tsuyu. I'm sure it'll be fine.**

 **Guest 5: Sounds good but sounds like a villain name and a little spoiler for his quirk.**

Izuku was walking out of the school with his hands in his pockets while ignoring the whispers from the surrounding students about how scary, jealous, or cool he was. He never bothered with pointless praise, seeing the result of how Bakugo turned out and promised to never head down that path. He was about to exit through the gate and walk home until he heard a shout from the same annoying blonde he beat a few minutes ago.

"DEKUUUUUUU!" screamed Bakugo.

Izuku turned around to see Bakugo back on his feet with the same raging look as before. Izuku, who didn't want to bother with this nonsense, just turned around and keep walking, much to Bakugo's frustration.

"Don't you walk away from me, you bastard!" he said as he sped walked to Izuku.

Bakugo was warming his hand for an explosive hit, hoping to get Izuku back for the blow from earlier but alas this wasn't going to happen. Izuku heard to sound of sizzling and sighed at the blonde evergrowing arrogance. Bakugo was about to slam Izuku in the back until he was suddenly hit in the face, pushing him back a few feet. He looked up to the sight of Izuku with his right fist out and pointed at him. Izuku then placed his fist back in his pocket before turning back to the gateway but, much to his annoyance and hatred, Bakugo wasn't done and was walking towards him again. Izuku sighs and turned around with his hands in his pockets while still with the same stone like face.

"I got homework to do, so let's make this quick." he said in an emotionless voice.

Bakugo saw that comment as an insult and ran to Izuku, who was just standing there. He was about to throw a punch until he was suddenly kicked in the stomach. Bakugo look to see Izuku with his leg out and lower it as he was on the ground in pain but the hits didn't stop there. Over the course of the next few minutes, Izuku delivered several attacks to Bakugo that he didn't even see coming while the students that gathered around to watch just felt sorry for the angry blonde, who refused to give up, in a one sided fight that couldn't be won. Another minute passed and the fight was finally over, Bakugo was on his knees, breathing heavily and covered in bruises while Izuku stood in the same spot with a bit of sweat on his brow. The surrounding students just watched with their jaws dropped as Izuku walked up to Bakugo. The ash blonde tried to raise his arm to retaliate but failed due to his injuries as Izuku simply raise his right hand to flick Bakugo in the forehead, sending him to the ground. The explosion kids lackeys came to his aid as Izuku turned around and walked away.

"Damn you, Deku." said Bakugo as he saw the source of his hate walk away from him.

About an hour later, Izuku is now walked under a bridge with his eyes closed, enjoying the silence as he was making his way home. The silence was interupted by the sound of something landing with a thud and swishing noises as Izuku opened his eyes and turned his head towards the source. What the boy was was a giant sludge with evil eyes and a malicious smile on his face, such a sight would make a person quiver in there boots but Izuku didn't react and just stared at the liquid being.

"Your body should do nicely." the slime said as he rushed to Izuku.

The slime covered his intended target with hopes of taking his body but found nothing in his grasp, confusing him. He looked around and saw the boy he was tried to capture standing near to exit of the tunnel with the same look on his face until he turned around and began walking away, much to the sludge's anger.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT THERE BUT I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" screamed the slime as he rushed to Izuku once again.

The villain was about to reach Izuku until he disappeared before his very eyes. He looked around for the boy until he heard a familiar voice belonging to a person he was running from.

"Ah, there you are, villain!" said the voice.

The sludge gained a look of fear and slowly tuned to the the source of the voice, the one who he had been running from. The number 1 hero, known as All Might, whose face had an everlasting smile. Before the sludge could scream for his life, All Might gave a might shout as he reeled his fist back.

"TEXAS SMASH!"

Meanwhile, Izuku put some distance from the tunnel until he heard someone shouting causing him to turn towards to where he left the slime villain. He was welcomed to the sight of strong winds rushing out of the tunnel and shrugged at it, knowing something was being done to the slime that it deserved. Izuku turned back around and walked home, only stopping once at a convenient store to grab a drink.

All in all, Izuku's day went from calming to bothersome do to the annoyances that decided to tr and ruin his day (I.E., Bakugo and the sludge villain). As the time jumper walked up to his home door, he wondered what other annoyances the world would throw at him in future.


	4. The UA Exam

**Atarya QueenofEgypt: Thanks and Texas Smash is the name of one of All Might attacks.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Thank you.**

 **Divine above question: True and I was thinking of adding the time cage technique and the alternate dimension of stored time for the U.A. Sports Festival or the internship arc.**

 **C.J.: Don't worry, I'm just toning Izuku's personality to be almost like Hit's and I may trim his hair.**

 **Lightningblade49: Thanks and I agree, his name shouldn't give away his quirk.**

 **Guest 1: Interesting but it sounds too much like Toga's quirk.**

 **Kuunoku: Thank you!**

 **MIkE202303: Thank you very much.**

 **reynardgautama: Thanks, keep reading.**

 **Talonsen: I'll try and I have an idea for Izuku's costume. For his powers, I'll expand it to Izuku gaining the alternate dimesion using his saved up time and the time cage.**

 **James Birdsong: Thanks.**

 **blackdeath34: Thanks and I'll work on adding more in the future. Also, no go joe on Chronos, it gives too much of a hint on his quirk if an enemy is smart enough.**

 **SOLAR Ace: Thanks but as said in the previous respond (points up).**

 **Guest 2: Thanks and I will continue it.**

It has been 10 month since the failed attempt of that slime villain to attack Izuku and nothing really changed that much for him. It was the same routine of wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, put up with Katsuki, head home, and train. The bordom Izuku experienced was almost maddening and hopefully this exam would bring the boy some excitement as he stood in front of the building with his hands in his school uniform pockets as he wore his classic red shoes. He had a backpack with a tracksuit inside for the physical portion of the exam and a drink afterwards, he thought sense the exam would take a while, he would bring a drink just in case it grew late when they were released afterwards. He was pulled from his thoughts as a familier and annoying voice shouted from behind him.

"Move it, Deku!" said the voice.

Izuku turned around and saw it was Katsuki Bakugo with the usual scowl on his face, walking towards him. Once he was up close to Izuku, he stopped in his tracks and glared at Izuku's intimidated eyes.

"I said move, Deku!" he said as some spit come from his yelling.

Izuku just wiped the saliva from his face with his sleeves and put his hand back in his pocket before replying, "You know, you could just walk around me. It's pointless to waste energy telling someone what to do instead doing something that benefits both of parties."

"And how would your way benefit us both?!" Katsuki barked a response.

"Simple, I would be left to my thoughts and you wouldn't have to waste more of your 'precious' time scowling and talking to me." Izuku said as he kept staring down the hot headed explosives expert.

The blonde just growled and grit his teeth as Izuku turned around and walked into the building, leaving a steaming applicant that soon follow once Izuku was out of his line of sight.

In the auditorium of the building, applicants of various shapes and appearances have arrived to try and entire the best hero school in Japan and none of them were willing to give up without a spot in this school without a fight, that was fine cause neither was Izuku, just because he looked uninterested. The teen found himself a seat in the mid-section and pulled out a pamphlet of the aspects of the exam that they were going to go over. While he was opening it, everyone attention was drawn to the stage ahead where the proctor of the exam was with crazy hair, sunglasses, and a weird contraption around his neck. It was the pro hero, Present Mic, whose voice was unmatched in volume and range, a human loud speaker well respected for his hero work but his personality and excitability levels got annoying after a while.

"HEY, THERE YOUNG APPLICANTS,WELCOME TO THE ENTRANCE EXAM FOR U.A. HIGH! LET ME HERE YOU SAY HEY!" he shouted with the help of the device on his neck.

No one, no even an insect said a thing as the room was dead silent.

"ALRIGHT, LISTENERS! I'M ABOUT TO GIVE THE LOW DOWN ON HOW THINGS ARE GONNA GO FOR THE EXAM! JUST GIVE ME A SHOUT OUT IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, ALRIGHT?!" he said as the room grew silent once again.

After he got no response once again, Present Mic got to work explaining the ins and outs of the entrance exam from the written portion of the exam to the physical portion that would take place at the location on the letter they received when they entered the building. It may have been a strange, 6th sense but Izuku could somehow hear Katsuki complaining about not being able to kick his ass, not that he ever could but this was Katsuki. Present mic continued his explanation of the exam reaching the point of the point value of the robots they'd be fighting in the physical portion but one person raised his hand and asked a question about a error on the pamphlet.

"According to the pamphlets, there are four types of villains but you have only mentioned three. If this is an error, it would be a big mistake for Japan's top hero molding institution." A teen with glasses said.

"THANKS FOR POINTING THAT OUT, NUMBER 7111! THE FOURTH TYPE OF VILLAIN IS AN AREA TRAP WORTH ZERO POINTS, SO WHEN YOU SEE IT, IT'S BEST TO RUN AWAY, GOT IT?!" Present Mic replied with his usual smile.

The teen nods, "Thank you for clearing that up! And you there!" he said pointing to Izuku, who had a spot light shinned on him.

"You have had the same uninterested look on your face since you first arrived, like you don't care if you pass or not. If that is true, please leave! You shouldn't become a hero if you not in the least bit interested!" he said as he kept glaring at Izuku.

All eyes in the auditorium feel upon the time jumper as he kept staring at Tenya with the same look on his face and sighed at this guy's attitude.

"It's called "remaining calm." I figured in certain situations, heroes need to keep a level head so that can handle a situation as rationally and safely as possible. Before you decided to call me out, I was thinking of the best way to handle the physical portion of the exam without trying to draw attention to myself. If I look uninterested, then I apologize. Now please, can you sit down so Present Mic can continue his presentation on the exam?" Izuku said as he slightly furrowed his brow at the end.

His calm demeanor and explanation for it threw everyone for a loop, showing that he wasn't uninterested but extremely focused. It caused a few of his fellow applicants to grow nervous of the exam and if Izuku was like this, then he must've had a strong quirk to back it up. The teen nodded to Izuku and sat back down and his surprised look stay for a moment as everyone turned back to Present Mic, who also had a shocked look from how scarily calm Izuku was. His quickly shook off his shock and continued with the explanation while keeping an interested eye on Izuku.

-Timeskip(joke)-

After the written portion, which Izuku passed with flying colors, all the applicants were now on a buses heading towards their designated test sights, displaying various emotions towards the physical portion, like excitement, nervousness, and near breakdowns from the stress but Izuku kept his cool while wearing his green track suit with black accents. He had his eyes closed, arms crossed and left leg propped on his right as the bus moved, causing everyone around him to whisper about, (sarcastic)surprisingly, him.

"How can he be so calm? Is he really that confident he'll pass?" said a boy.

"If he has a powerful quirk, he must be." said a girl.

"Hmph, I think he's all bark and no bite. The moment we arrive, his cool will melt and he'll totally blow it." said a a confident girl.

Izuku opened his eyes and looked around for who said that, causing everyone to instantly go silent for the rest of the ride until they were at the testing grounds. Everyone loaded off the bus and assembled near the front gate of the fake city, waiting for the test to start and stretching to make moving easier. Izuku looked around and kept a sharp eye out for any sigh of the test to begin while scanning the competition. Though he wouldn't admit it, they all looked pretty strong and no matter who got it, U.A. would get an interesting batch of heroes in training. As he continued to look around, he felt a hand grapple his shoulder, and caused him to turn around to the face of the buy who called him out earlier.

"I would like to apologize for earlier during the assembly, I had no right to judge you just from the appearance you were giving off." the teen said as he removed his hand and adjusted his glasses.

Izuku just shrugged his shoulder and replied, "It's fine, I get that a lot."

Izuku turned and stared at the gates as they began to open, drawing everyone attention as they turned to the metal doors, watching as they open slowly. No made a move until they heard feet more and see Izuku running in front of all of them with his hands in his pocket. They stood for 3 seconds before following the man's league and rush into the fake city, determined to get into U.A. and become the heroes of tomorrow.

Izuku was running a good pace until he saw a 3 pointer charging towards him, it reeled it's fist back as Izuku drew closer and closer. It brought it's fist down to strike Izuku but as it made contact, Izuku vanished, before the robot could process this, it was met with a punch in the head that forced it to hit the ground and be destroyed. Unknown to the robot, Izuku time jumped into the air above the robot before it could make contact. As had landed safely on the ground, Izuku caught the sight of a 2 pointer in the distance. Without wasting a second, he time jumped once again and destroyed it with his bare fist.

"That's 5 points." Izuku said as he placed his hand back into his pocket. "Good start but I better pick up the pace."

Izuku then ran off to find more robots to beat and more points to earn as a hidden camera was watching him go.


	5. Test Results

**Sorry for late update, College is a bitch.**

Inside of a screening room on U.A., multiple heroes including Present Mic were viewing the exam via hidden cameras placed around the testing grounds. Many participating applicants showed a variety of skills to destroy the mock villains and gain the point necessary to enter, A boy with blond hair was shooting a robot with a laser from a special belt, the same guy with glasses that called Izuku out from earlier was current running at great speed thanks to what appeared to be pipes in his calves before kick a robot to pieces, and a girl with brown hair and a permanent blush on her checks was tapping robot left and right to make them float a good distance in the air before pressing her finger tips together and causing them to fall and crash to their destruction on the ground. Yes, these teens and many more have potential to be great heroes but one stood out among them all, one with a quirk none of the heroes had ever seen before. The one they were watching was a teen under than name Izuku Midoryia and he not only showed mastery of his quirk but also impressive physical prowess as well.

"Wow, look at that listener go!" Present Mic shouted as he saw Izuku suddenly disappear from the front of a 3 pointer and reappear behind it before destroying it with a strong kick.

"He certainly knows how to use his quirk, though I can't help but wonder what kind it is exactly." wondered a man that looked to be made of concrete as he watched Izuku move in a flash.

"It's seems like he's has trained both body and quirk exceptionally well, far more than anyone I've ever seen." said an animal like man that looked like a large mouse.

"Yes, he has." commented a shaggy haired man with tired eyes as he watched Izuku take down 3 mock villains worth 2 points each without using his quirk. "But we all know it take more than just fighting skill to be a hero."

The mouse man turned to the shaggy man and nodded in agreement.

"My thoughts exactly." he said before he pushed a big red button.

Meanwhile back in the testing site, Izuku had just gained two more pointed by delivering swift, strong punch to a fake villain;s back.

'56 points, that should be enough.' he thought as he placed his right hand back into his pocket before feeling the ground suddenly shake. 'What's that?' he thought with his eyes widened a bit.

Izuku and every other turned their eyes to see a giant robot rising from the ground and glaring down at them with it's red, robotic eyes. It started moving forward and crushing building like they were nothing but break sticks, causing everyone scream and start running for their lives.

"So, that's the zero pointer." Izuku let out as he regained his composure, feeling that all that it was was big and nothing else. "I guess I should make my way back to the entrance."

He then turned around and was about to make his way back before he looked around and saw that there other applicants having trouble getting away, due to being held down because of rubble from the damaged buildings.

"Hm, it wouldn't be right to just leave them like that." Izuku muttered as he time jumped over to them.

As the young time jumped began to help his fellow applicants, the heroes in the viewing room were watching his actions and were satisfied to see that the applicant that caught their attention remembered one of the key concepts of being a hero, rescuing lives is just as important as fighting the villain. They continued to watch as Izuku helped the few other applicants that were having difficulty escaping the zero pointer out until a loud horn rang through the testing area and Present Mix's voice soon followed.

"TIME'S UP!" he shouted signalling that the U.A. Entrance exam had come to a close.

Izuku just looked around at the ones who let out sighs of relief, silently praying that they had passed the entrance exam. He honestly wondered just how many of them passed and how many didn't but he couldn't forget to wonder if he passed, which he was confident he did. Izuku began to walk away from the exam area but as he did, he met the eyes of a girl, one with wide eyes, a slightly sticking out tongue, and a hunched figure. They both just stared at each other with their own unique looks as the world seemed to disappear around them, Izuku's cold, relaxed, and serious look was speaking volumes to the girl's blank look as if they were two wavelengths synchronizing with each other. They stayed this way for a few moments before someone bumped against Izuku, causing everything to to go back to normal. He met the girls gaze again as they both blinked a few times before she turned and walked to the entrance gate. As Izuku stared and saw her disappear in the crowding applicants, he was busy wondering one thing and one thing only.

'What happened just now, with her?' Izuku thought as he began walking forward.

-Timeskip, a week later-

A full seven days had passed since the U.A. entrance exam and Izuku couldn't get that blank faced girl out of his head, it was a strange new feeling for him and he wasn't sure what to do with them. All his life, girls were rather odd around Izuku, either looking away when he looked towards them or just shake in fear if he stare at them for just a few seconds. It painted a clear picture that girls weren't or would ever be interested in someone with a too serious look and outlook on life, that is until the end of the entrance exam. It was the first time a girl hadn't turned away from his gaze or shook a bit, and it made him feel a strange, bubbling inside of his chest but he couldn't describe it. No matter what he did, exercising, quirk research, reading, or watching TV, he couldn't get her out of his head. Even if they didn't say anything to each other or even met before that moment, he felt like he found someone like him, someone who was as serious as him and wasn't afraid to speak their mind when they needed to. Izuku didn't know why but he wanted to met her again and actually talk to her, even if it was just a few words.

"Izuku!"

His thoughts on the girl were interrupted as there was a knock on door brought him back to reality. He stood up from his bed and went to the door, opening it to reveal his mother holding an envelope with an excited look on her face.

"It's here! The results of the exam!" she said as she held the letter out to him.

Izuku gained a small smirk as he took the the note in his right hand.

"Thanks, mom. I'll let you know how I did the moment I finish it." he said as she nodded and went to the den in their apartment.

Izuku closed his door and went to the desk in his room, sitting down in the chair before looking at the envelope.

'Well, it's now or never.' Izuku thought as he opened the top of the envelope and looked inside but what he found wasn't a letter but a small disk.

This confused him as he reach for it and held it in his hands, examining it and finding a button on it. Izuku set the disk down and pressed the button, allowing a holographic screen to pop up with a man with shaggy hair and a tired look to pop up, a man Izuku recognized through his study of heroes for his notebooks. This man was Erasure Head, the underground hero.

"Greeting, Mr Midoriya. I'll make this short." he said without a care in the world with his hands in his pockets, not really wanting to do this. "You passed the entrance exam with 56 villain points and 30 rescue point. If you didn't know about rescue points, it's because it was a secret to see who truly had the heart of a hero and you do. So congratulations, you made it into U.A., don't be late on the first day."

And with that the recording had ended and Izuku was left with a small smirk on his face for passing and confused thoughts on the rescue points. Sure, being a hero includes rescuing people but he didn't think they'd be granted points for it but it didn't matter. He was happy because he passed and was going to attended the best hero school in all of Japan.

"Guess I should go share the good news." Izuku said as he got up from his chair and went to tell his mother about the envelope.


End file.
